Death and Rebirth
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: A story as to how i wound up helping a Small Child overcome her many life iussues. the Problem is i died not to long ago and Mew has a funny way of allowing me to help her. She turned me into a new pokemon to help her. What joy. Rated M due to Violence
1. Rebirth

My name online is the Black Cuno, or Shadow Knight. But hey, they are just aliases that I use whilst playing online games, Adds to the mystery of who everyone is. This story happened to me whilst I was waiting for the new MMO 'Rift 'to be released, so I was venting my Displeasure from work into killing other people in Team Fortress 2. I was currently a Spy and was hiding in the top floor of the 2fort snipers nest, Stealth activated and waiting for an unsuspecting Sniper to come round the corner I waited patiently

"Come on" I muttered as one came round. Sneaking behind him and deactivating the cloak, I got my long awaited backstab. The achievement box popped up and I got 'you only shive thrice' one. I laughed as a guy said over the in-game chat, 'sentry their sewers' I decided to avoid the sewers and continue on my backstabbing of enemy players. After I bored of that I killed TF2 and Switched to just browsing the internet, looking at some more artwork by my faved artists on DA and FA, after all that my mother came in.

"Can you go get your brother, his car has died again. Apparently it's the Alternator and he's stuck in Cannington with Emily"

"Again? Bet you 5 bucks it's outside of a servo" I replied, grabbing my car keys and wallet. Jumping into my Corolla hatch, I drove towards Cannington.

Now you may start thinking, why is this all necessary? Just keep reading to find out.

I was on the Overpass heading towards Cannington when I heard sirens. Police sirens.

"Shit" I muttered. I was in the Far left hand lane near the edge of the bridge. That's when I saw it a minute to late. A Bugatti Veyron was travelling very fast towards me with red and blue lights behind it.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I slammed on the breaks, he wasn't going to stop as a truck was in the lane beside me. But alas, he slammed into my car with such force that I was shunted 10 meters back and slammed into the care behind me. I blacked out for a fraction of a second. The Police stopped traffic on the overpass very quickly. I groaned, I felt a warm Liquid all over my arm and leg. Looking down I saw that by leg had a rather long piece of Car jutting out of it. As for my arm, well it also had a piece of car jutting from it. The Police officer tried to open the door.

"Can you hear me?"

"SHIT, yeah I can hear you. Get me out of this" I said back, the Side window was shattered and shards of them also where in my right arm.

"We'll try" he said.

Well you would think that I survived the crash, but unfortunately I Bled out before the Ambos could get to me and I well… died at the scene.

I awoke sometime later in some sort of Dreamscape. I felt weird and oddly disconnected, as if I was floating in an ocean. Looking around I could only see various forms of Strata cumulus and other clouds

I looked around, only to see a small Sphere like thing on a pedestal, it was glowing an odd pink colour. I walked towards it and found that it was a sphere but it had something inside of it. The Creature inside it moved and then looked at me.

"How did you get here" She asked, the voice echoed around the whole room, which it now was instead of the dreamscape a moment before. This was getting beyond weird, almost like something from a dream.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was me crashing into a Veyron that was travelling the wrong way down Roe" I said to the Creature in the Orb. The creature ohed as it swam around in the Sphere of Pink glass.

"I know. You bled out and died. That's why you are here. You were a good soul bar a few black spots" the creature said. A Mirror appeared on the far wall.

"So I will give you a choice. Either you can proceed to the pearly gates OR you can do me a favour and help out a Legendary Pokémon" the creature said. I recognised the Creature now.

"Also do you know what I am? As I can't say my name whilst in here, some joke from another legendary. Most likely GAH" She said, the sphere shrank slightly before she said the name.

"You're a Mew aren't you; I recognise the voice and the Cat like appearance." I asked, the Creature laughed, a Small hairline fracture appeared on the sphere, mews foot shoved the crack as it again caused another to appear.

"Very much so" She said. The sphere shattered as she hit it with a large burst of Physonic energy. She rose to eye level "Thanks for that, someone here did that as laugh and trapped me in there, the Word to release the sphere was my name but I couldn't say it. Darkrai and Dialga idea of fun and joke, Feth heads. But yeah, the Favour that I wanted" She said, gesturing towards the Mirror.

I walked over to the mirror and mew pushed my face directly into it. I felt a sheer surge of more weirdness as she and I descended to this alleyway. There was a small child, wearing nothing more than a child school uniform. It looked as though the uniform hadn't been washed for some time. The girl was no older than 11yr. She sat huddled, crying in the alleyway behind some bins. I tried to hold out my hand, but found I was immobile thanks mainly to Mew. She looked at me.

"Most legendaries don't give half an Arse to the suffering of humans. Most will look at her and Go PAH" mew said impersonating what appeared to be a Pompous Englishman. "I however am not like that I want you to help her"

"Err... who is she?" I asked. Mew sighed.

"Her name is Stephanie Yew. Her family only has enough money to send here to school and get an education. However. Her father is a disgraced scientist that was convicted of a crime he didn't commit and her mother is a prostitute and only makes enough to send her to school and feed her. The kids from the school there follow here down this alleyway and Ambush her. They bully her and use their Pokémon to hurt her. She says nothing to her mother as she is never around, and her father is always in prison. Most of the time she remains here until late then heads home to make a meagre dinner. "

"So what you want it to stop, the bullies are easy enough. But what am I supposed to do?" I said, this was sounding rather like, adopt this girl and make her happy scenario. Mew Nodded.

"Yes, and you will be the one to do it, if you agree that is" Mew said. I looked at the girl as a group of 12 year old kids came round the corner with various Pokémon, most of them where very basic easy Pokémon, Poochenya and Houndour. Most of them looked a lot richer, but then again, this girl really didn't have anything going for her. I watching transfixed by the fact that the kids ordered their Pokémon to attack a human.

"Like I have a choice, I don't like to see here like this. So what is going to happen now?" I asked. Mew smiled, a clipboard and pen appeared in her paws.

"I'll ask you a couple of Questions, and as I do, I want you to answer then truthfully. As you do, your body will be altered to the Pokémon that best represents your personality" she said as we reappeared back in here room. There stood a rather large gate made of Wrought Gold and silver.

"That's the door to the afterlife, if you really want to use it" mew said, gesturing to the door.

"Fine, throw me the questions" I said, knowing full well that I was going to regret this at a later date.

"Favourite Pokémon types, your two most favourite ones"

"Fire and Dark" I said. I noticed almost immediately I felt rather hot and the light hurt my eyes. As if someone had turned the lights up by a factor of 5.

"Owe. Could you turn the lights down?" I asked. She snapped her fingers and the light became rather dim. I opened my eyes and found I they didn't hurt anymore.

"Oaky next question, what is your Favourite Pokémon class, Like Canine, Feline, Avian etc?"

"I prefer canine Pokémon like Eevee and the Eons" I said. Mew looked at me, and smirked.

"Now I will add these to your personality before. Looks like you're becoming a new Pokémon all together" Mew said. As she did, I felt sheer pain and Pins and needles.

"A new type, what is it then?" I said before the pain shot through my head.

"A Dark Dragon type, Evolved from Eevee which was holding a Dragon scale during its evolution at night. Drakeon" mew said as I felt my hands start to change. I looked down as I involuntary clenched my fists. They then proceeded to fuse into a paw of sorts. The 3 paw digits I could feel something forming at the palm and the very tips. Turning the over I saw the start of Leathery paw pads.

Only now did I notice that I was Nude, but the Pain and weird feelings still plagued my mind. That's when both of my shins broke about halfway up and reformed the ankle joint making my legs look like shaved dogs hind leg. My toes also fussed into 3 digits and also now sprouted pads as well. My whole spine now cracked and shift as my pelvis and ribcage became more Eon like. That's when most of the bone breaking stopped as my body structure was now mostly Eon over human.

"The hells are you doing" I said, mew looked over the now furless mostly canine human in front of her.

"Watching as you change" she said as the Pins and needles now rushed over my whole body as black fur now proceeded to cover my skin. It tickled some parts but now made me look like a human sized umboreon without all the yellow markings.

"As you are part dragon, time for some draconic features I think. How about a Dragons tail..." mew said as she pulled at my lower spine. My spine reacted immediately as it wretched, stretched and extended past my now Canine Pelvis. The tail was bone for the most part, but was soon covered by a wave of sinew, Veins, Fur and Spines. The Spines looked like a Vaporeon's but they had no webbing between them, also, the very tip of my tail now sported a mace like set of spines. I could feel her stroking the tail with almost awe.

"...and you will also need Wings..." she said. Pulling out 2 clouds and reformed them into rather cute looking fairy wings. She then proceeded to Implant them behind by collar bone which the sat there floating. I could feel them even thought there was no physical sinew, bone or Skin attaching them to me.

She then floated to my face which was still human but covered in the black fur that the rest of my body was coated in.

"...and a cute muzzle" she said touching my now dog like nose. She laughed as if elk my cheekbones stretch and my lower jaw to match. On top of this, my ears elongated to become more 'dog' like but were more like eevee ears than anything else.

All of the feelings subsided as I now got my bearings. I was by all accounts more of a dragon dog, but was still human sized.

"Err... Mew. Am I supposed to be this big?" I asked. She looked at me and made a few notes.

"Not really. That can be fixed anyways." She said as she got bigger. Or I got smaller. I found out that I had shrunk to the size of a standard Eon. More like the size of a Labrador pup.

"So I'm now a Pokémon then?"

"Of course, but remember this; you will be able only to talk in and understand other Pokémon. You will be able to understand English but you will no longer be able to speak it. Unless you retrain yourself like a Meouth that I knew once" Mew said, I looked at her. My now Muzzle was obvious.

"Well let's not stand around chatting about it, send me down" I said, Mew laughed and Snapped her Fingers. My body felt completely lightweight then I blacked out. She had just teleported me to the Realm of Pokémon.


	2. Hello world Im called Drake

After what seemed like an Eternity I found myself waking to the sounds of a battle outside of the metal thing I was in. I Breathed in deeply and Smelt only rotting Foodstuff's. It was then that I realised that I was inside of a Trashcan and outside was where the girl was prior to Mew sending me down here as a Drakeon. Banging on the side of the can I tumbled over with the trash can and collided with the other far wall. I was now sitting on my shoulders with my hind paws hanging over my face my tail almost directly Up the wall pointing up.

"What the hell is that?" a Male Voice said.

"Dunno" Said another.

"It could maybe a trubbish. I heard that those are found in unova and they like to live in Garbage Can and Stuff" A third voice said. I Looked around and Noticed that for a start everything was upside down.

I looked at the source of the sound and saw that it was the three kids with their Poocheyna and Houndour.

As I corrected myself to the Right way up; the three Dog Pokémon the 2 Poochyena and a Houndour, Looked at me with rather large face of disgust on each of their faces. I knew that they could also smell how foul I now smelt due to winding up in the trashcan.

"(Master Seems to think it's a trubbish, that would make it a Poison type Yeah?)" one of the Poochyena Said to the other 2 Pokémon.

"(I Have seen no Trubbish and This Sure as 'ell aint one. This one looks more like one of those eevlutions my Father tells me aboot)" Said the Houndour. I let a Small smile come across my Canine Face as I Walked between the three dogs and the girl.

"(Hey Dog thing, Move so I can get to the girl and actually do some REAL Damage to her this Time)" said the Final Poochyena. I stood there and laughed.

"(HAHA – Back off Lads, She's under my protection and if you want to get to her, need to go though me first)" I said back.

* * *

><p>Now some of you may or may not know that I have had...Experiences as a Pokémon prior too mew changing me to a Pokémon. I played all the games from the Original Red Version all the way up to the latest white version. As a Result I was given the chance to partake in a localised version of a Pokémon Mystery dungeon, where it was ALL VR. So when mew changed me it was much the same as that BETA as it is now. Only Now I was actually going to get hurt if I cocked up and there is no second chances.<p>

* * *

><p>"(Really now? Well then, Boys SICK HIM)" the Houndour Said as the two Poochyena Charged at me. I growled and stood my ground as a Rather large dog like thing watched from a Rooftop. Next to it was Mew<p>

* * *

><p>"(Should we help him? After all this is YOUR idea)"<p>

"Don't you dare blame this on me sunshine. This is to see if he's really up for the challenge.

"(True, but I doubt he will last long)"

* * *

><p>The girl was now so scared she didn't know what to think. All that was running though her head was<p>

"_What is this thing? And why would it want to help me? Has my wish finally come true? Is this creature to be my first Pokémon? Or will it try to kill me once those it is done with those bullies?" _Stephanie thought.

"Poochyena BITE Attack" one of the boys shouted and the livelier one charged at me, fangs showing.

I stood there growling as Stephanie shrieked. The Poochyena Bite me hard on the Right Foreleg and I Let out a rather large howl.

* * *

><p>"(SEE now we must intervene)" the Dog Creature said, Mew Glared at it<p>

"(Fine if you're so worried, then go)" Mew Said. The Dog Jumped down from where he was standing.

* * *

><p>"('thake that)" the poochyena Said, with his mouth still clamped onto my Foreleg.<p>

"(You do realise that hurt, but not as much as this)" I said, bringing my Mace like Tail down hard on its head. The effect was immediate. He let my foreleg go and I jumped back.

"Houndour, Use Ember" the Second Kid said as the Houndour let lose a Volley of Fiery Embers. I braced for an impact that never came. A much larger Creature had jumped in the way of me and the Girl

"(Young one, run and take the girl. I shall deal with these three)" it said in a rather Stern voice. I looked at the blue and White Creature and couldn't recognise it. For the life of me I couldn't recognise it.

"( I owe you one)" I said to it backing away, the bite on my foreleg was now bleeding.

"(Mew owe's me one, not you NOW GO)" the creature said. Stephanie was now almost in pure shock. I hobbled up to her and biting her Ruined pants Tried to drag her away from the bullies. She looked down at me and then the blue and white dog like thing that stood nearly as tall as a standard human male.

She and I ran as fast as we could and towards who knows where.

* * *

><p>We ran for a Good 5 mins before stopping in a rather large Bush area in the outskirts of town, near where Stephanie lived.<p>

"Thanks back there" She said to me, I was panting like a dog.

"Drakeon" I said back, noticing that I could understand her but she couldn't understand me.

"Do you have an owner?" She said looking around my Scruff for a Collar. Not finding one, she sat at a Base of a Tree.

"Wish I could be like you. All free without a care in the world. Instead I'm stuck going to School and my mum's a Whore" she said, sounding rather mature for a 10 yr old.

'_You don't know what I've been though already"_ I thought back as the Adrenaline started to wear off.

That's when the pain of the wound struck me and I collapsed into a heap.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sort of half crawled half walked over to me. I felt as though I was on Fire and the Pain was now excruciating.

"Oh no" Stephanie Exclaimed. As she looked at the wound, she noticed the Purple Veins going into my body. "That poochyena must have known Poison Fang. You're poisoned" she said. I now felt light headed. I then felt myself being picked up.

"I have a Peacha Bush at home" she said as she burst into a jog. Taking me along in her arms, I blacked out for the 2nd time today.

* * *

><p>Her house was not what I expected. It looked like one of those English cottages from their Rural Areas. She opened the door with enough force to warrant a Loud Bang as the door Swung on its Hinges and into the wall. She placed me on the couch as she rushed out of her house. She came back with a Large Selection of Berries, one of which was a pink Strawberry esc one. The Peacha Berry, She placed the leftovers into a Bowl and held the berry up to me.<p>

"Try this, it's a Peacha Berry and should fix that poisoning right away" She said, I Sniffed the berry and bit into the berry. It was soft and rather moist, much like a Strawberry. I swallowed and the pain almost instantly disappeared.

"See it seems your poisoning is cured. However that leg of yours needs Treating" She said looking at the Large Bite mark that the poochyena had left behind.

_You're so sweet, yet how can you live this life? Alas I don't know how you can handle this sort of stuff. _I thought as she wrapped my limb up.

"Stay put. I'm going to get Nurse Joy to have a look at you; she lives next door so I won't be long" she said as she darted out of the house, leaving me alone with a rather large Feline Pokémon staring at me. I recognised it as a Unova Pokémon Liepard.

"(It Seems that Mistresses Kitten has brought in a Stray)" She said, I glared at her

"(Oh don't give me that look. Mistress Will be Displeased at her for Bringing in a Mutt like yourself. Especially one that smells like a Stunktank just farted up a Grimmer)" She said rather poshly.

"(Don't blame me. I Just helped her out, or tried to anyways)" I replied, sighing as I dropped my head on to the Pillow. The Liepard smirked

"(Don't be like that. I was only teasing. It's about time that Mew Sent somemon to help me out here)" the Liepard said as a Nurse Joy and Stephanie entered the Room

"Here he is he got banged up by a Poochyena that those bullies sent after me" Stephanie Explained the Nurse looked at my leg then at me.

"Stephanie Dear, I have never in my time seen a Pokémon like this before" she said pulling out a Full restore. I winced as the Spray was administered to the Wound on my leg and the Pain became nothing more than a dull throb.

"Stephanie, can you make me a Promise, to look after this Pokémon and Treat him with Care?"

"Of course I Can. I Care for Mums Pet when she is otherwise occupied" She said with joy, the Nurse Smiled. That's when I noticed that I have seen that smile before.

"(To busy fucking other males)" the Liepard said flatly.

Nurse Joy gave me the You-can't-say-who-I-really-am-or-else kind of stare and Left. Leaving me with Stephanie and the Liepard, I Began to contemplate what I could possibly do for this girl.

"So who wants something to eat?" Stephanie Said

"(Trust me; she is a very good cook. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lady Marianne)" Marianne the Liepard said. I got up and smiled.

"(Well my name was ...)" I said before I got gagged by something around my neck.

"I got this as well when I was over at nurse joys. She said I could have it" Stephanie said as I tried to see what it was that was now around my neck.

"(Relax. She only has put a collar on you. Look like you are here to stay Drake)" Marianne said as Stephanie pulled out some pots.

_I hope that this doesn't get any worse than it already has. First Mew changed me, now I'm adopted by the Girl I'm supposed to protect and make her life better than what it is now. Oh and I have a Liepard that is going to be Sheer fun to deal with. Thanks Mew. Thanks A Bunch._

* * *

><p>Before the end of the night, Marianne came up to me in the lounge Room where I had crashed.<p>

"(You know, why did mew send you here?)" She asked. I shrugged.

"(To help Stephanie get her confidence back, to stop the bullies, To help her be a Child again. No thanks to her mother)" I said, before Marianne Tail slashed me.

"(What was that for)" I said rubbing the scratch

"(Stephanie's Mother wasn't always a Whore and Letting herself get all banged up by other males and Females, or so I have seen)" Marianne said ruefully. I looked at her.

"(Mew failed to leave out certain details. Care to share)" I said. Marianne smiled and began

"(Stephanie's Mother, before all of these Problems with her husband arose, was by far and large one of the most well known Pokémon Co-ordinators in the Hoenn Region. She fell in love with the Professor when she was halfway through a Contest. Love at first sight I suppose. After the Got married and had Stephanie Her husband Became Recluse. Not wanting to see his daughter or his wife, as well as his experimentations becoming bolder. He failed to see the larger picture and wound up in jail after one of the paparazzi got wind of one of his failed experiments. This drove my master to the Edge. She fell down a Hole I don't think she can recover from. She basically sold her life for the betterment of her daughter, Even if that meant Giving up her body for others to violate. She pays for the School as they don't know how Stephanie really is. That's why you're here. And this is what you are going to do. Take her far away from here as pokémonly possible so that she never wants to come back to this place!)" Marianne Said I was agape.

"(Sorry, but it needs to be done. In a week's Time, she will at school receive the Trainer's licence and you will be her first true Pokémon)" Marianne Said. I looked at her and then nodded.

"(Mew asked me to make her life better. If by becoming her first Pokémon and going on a trip then I will do it. But first *YAWN* I need so rest. I've technically been awake for at least 48 hours, so I need some sleep)" I Said as Marianne walker off.

"(Sleep well then Drake)" She said with a Flick of her tail

_That cat is going to be the End of me I can tell. _ I thought as I drifted into the Realm of Dreams.

* * *

><p>On a Roof Top, Mew Stood beside a rather large Green Dog like creature and a blue one. The Blue one was the racer of the northern winds, Suicune. Next to him was the other dog, a Grass Fighting type called Virizon. She looked at them both.<p>

"The Kid has Spunk" Suicune said after a Short Silence.

"Most defiantly. However he failed at keeping her safe. Coballion had to interfere" Virizon Said, mew looked at her.

"Maybe so, but he will learn in due Time what I truly means to be a Pokémon" She said as the moon rose on another quite night over Sinoh.

* * *

><p>My Appologies for not updateing this story. i Had my car broken into about 2 weeks ago. in which they necked my thumbstick which had the Main Draft of this Chapter and the Begining of the next one. so i need to realy sit down again and rewrite it. i also have had another Story run though my brain ATM, which suffice to say is a Stargate Atlantis and another universe that i shall not mention. (However that one is still in the Story board stage and realy needs to be put to paper)<p>

For those Wondering. Drake/Drakeon Bios below.

Name: Drakeon

Type: Dragon Dark

Species: Eclipsal Dragon pokemon

Evolves form Eevee with Full happiness durning the Night and holding a Dragon scale.

(PS i love Virizon and coballion from White and Black and couldnt help adding them into this)

Will hopefully added a new Chapter soon

The Black Articuno, Blackcuno for short.


End file.
